powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jet Carson
Jet Carson is the Black Olympian Ranger. He is connected to Ares, giving him super-durability and super-strength. Biography Jet and his twin sister Tina grew up in a rough situation: they lost their family when they were only five years old, the result of a fire. They were quickly moved from family to family in foster care, because they had no other living relatives. Eventually, at the age of seventeen, the two were relocated to Olympia Heights in California. They shared a room with other foster children, whom they often had to watch. To get away, the two of them would run away for a few hours once a month and find somewhere new to eat. They did this since they were fifteen. Now eighteen, the two of them were released from foster care. They used some of their family inheritance and bought a small apartment. Jet took a job at the port, moving boxes and teaching martial arts, while Tina was able to grab a research job with a scientist. When fellow student Nathalie was bullied by Zack, Jet intervened violently on her behalf. He found his way to the gym with the others, and was given the Black morpher by Phoebe. Later, Zack tricked him into punching through a window and injuring himself, effectively preventing him from participating in the Rangers' first Zord battle. Later, he fought the Roman Rangers along with his teammates, and was accidentally caught in one of Bryce's light bursts and burned. He nursed a grudge for it, but his own friendly fire caught Bryce in their next battle, making the two even. Jet was almost killed by an eager Ares but for Diana ordering a retreat. During the battle with Circe, Jet confronted Nathalie after she was kicked out of Ops for fighting with Marissa, and helped her regain self-control for the final fight. During their Christmas celebration, he wished her happy birthday in her native tongue. When the time came for half of the team to trek to Mount Olympus and retrieve the Irenic Crystals, Jet volunteered to stay behind with Charley and Kennedi so Lew could go. He helped battle and eventually defeat Venus and the Dwellers when they arrived to stir up trouble. Personality Jet is impatient and impulsive. Often he will be the first one to instigate fights, with Daemons or bullies. He is protective of his friends and sister, unafraid to fight for them. He is very hot-tempered, and when angered he will attack automatically. The only person he really listens to is his sister once his mind is made up. Arsenal *Irenic Morpher *Olympian Sword *Olympian Broadsword *Vulture Zord Appearance Jet is fair-skinned, with brown hair and blue eyes. He'll often stick to wearing his black jeans, dark red t-shirt, with a vest over it. Trivia *Jet was created by Neoangelius *He is "played by" Cameron Bright. *His birthday is September 29, and his star sign is Libra. Category:Olympian Force Category:Human Category:Male Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Black Ranger